offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
MarioMario54321
MarioMario54321 is a famous Mario machinimist, Starman3's best friend and the co-leader of YTR. Appearances as a Character The Cosmic Crystals In this series, he acts more of a watcher in the beginning, helping characters find their way around certain points. He gathers information from the Star World citizens about Mastar. He however does help Mario at the end majorly by shouting a spell down a hole to help Mario gain power from the Cosmic Crystals. The Cosmic Crystals II: Mastar's Revenge MarioMario has a more active role around the beginning, and by bringing his brother LuigiLuigi09876 to the Star World as well. MarioMario once gaian helps Mario majorly at the end, by calling in the "Anti-Noob Clan" for the comet. The Cosmic Crystals III: The End of the Star World MarioMario becomes slightly more active during this movie, solving side issues with alot of the characters in his movies. This one in particular. The Cosmic Crystals IV: Zythurvia MarioMario becomes more of a main protagonist here, actively participating in discussions and helping in the quest to save the Star World with Mario. OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X MarioMario's role is prominent here, as he is the counterpart of OiramOiram, his doppelganger, and chases him throughout the movie, fighting him at the end. Into the Fourth Dimension He's one of the main protagonists and the leader of all the fans in this movie. During the movie, after Mario's capture failed to slow down the group, MarioMario54321 was captured and turned into Mr. Mx2, hypnotized under Dimentio's control. The Moon World In this movie, he plays a role as a major protagonist, but doesn't do much outside of going to the Moon World. He, according to the watcher's actions, can be corrupted by Invort and be saved by LuigiLuigi09876, or he can save Starman3 from getting corrupted in the same incident. Super Mario Eternal Night He helps Royal and Mario in the very beginning of this movie when he meets the two alongside Pinkolol16, Videogameguy101, and Supermarioglitchy4. Starman3 Visits the Fourth Dimension MarioMario gives Starman3 the capability to visit the Fourth Dimension in this episode. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears when Pink comes to Blooper Land. He asks about Starman3, then waits for everyone's questions to be answered, and then agrees with Pink once she tells them the details. He agrees to help the other YTR members. He is shown to be at the top floor after a while and mainly proves useful in leading the group around. He goes to Wet-Dry World and saves Alberto, Lance, Adam, LuigiLuigi09876 and Awesomevideos1324. Back to the Fourth Dimension He is one of the main protagonists in the movie. He has an interest in breaking the fourth wall and getting dizzy over pre-rendered objects like the carpet. He follows the other heroes to the Fourth Dimension and to the Rainbow Shrine. After Mario goes to search for the first Rainbow Shard, Starman3 gets teleported to the Wing Cap stage, of which MM54321 follows him to in pursuit, and manages to congratulate Starman3 on pressing the switch. They return to find Quario asking MM to bring his fans in again for help like before. Appearances as a User Super Mario Randomness He first appears in episode 2, where after Starman3 and Enzo chase each other, random people come out of different doors. MairioMario happens to be one of those people. He next appears in 6, where he surprises Starman3 out of nowhere by punching him in the face saying to "forget about the day" when Starman3 was only commenting on how great it is to be walking. After 8, he appears more commonly. In episode 8, he dares Starman3 to jump in the clock anytime, and Starman3 fails various times, like in the Cosmic Crystals series. In episode 9, he's one of the audience members laughing. In episode 10, he was confused by Runner's antics of chasing the clock. In episode 11, he pranks Starman3 by playing Robo-roll in the radio when Starman3 was called up to "fix" it. Roblox Goes Crazy He appears in Roblox Goes Crazy 24 and 25. He participates in skits revolving around him, ususally at his minigame place. He is the "Who's That Robloxian" in 25. Skype Randomness Skits He appears in episode 8. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max He appears in many skits in this video. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land When Royal enters the town, he's one of the people in the chaos that is happening. Forms MarioMario54321 X MarioMario54321 took this form in OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X after using the power of the Light Star X. Mario64 This is the form he took while he was at Lemmy's Land. This form supposedly died in October 16, 2005, but returned as a ghost here. He did this to tell Lemmy he was sorry and to tell Mario and Luigi who he was, MarioMario54321. Mr. Mx2 MarioMario took this form in Into The Fourth Dimension after he got captured by Dimentio's minions after Dimentio found out he was leading all the fans directions to getting the D-Stars. He then took it again in Starman3's Halloween Special, but not under Dimentio's power and merely as a joke. ROBLOX MarioMario54321 Taken in Roblox videos. Gallery MarioMario54321_by_MarioMario54321.png|MarioMario54321's color code. 16-Bit_MarioMario54321.jpg|MarioMario54321 In SMW Style. De22086830d3b99ca575d02af7cded2a.png|MarioMario54321's Roblox Character. Counterparts *Star World counterpart: StarioStario54321 *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: QuarioQuario54321 *Crown Dimensional counterpart: QuinarioQuinario54321 *Dimension X counterpart (doppelganger): OiramOiram12345 Category:Youtube Ranger Members